Fishing
by Greeneyedzenggirl
Summary: One shot with OC/Self insert and General O'Neill at the SGC one morning. Takes place entirely in the elevator and at the elevator doors. No beta, so it may be rough. It's my first time. Original Character is a Tok'ra, Host is Samantha (Sami) and her symbiote is Innana (Nanna)


"Fishing"

One shot, General O'Neill and an existing original character/self insert. Symbiote/Host speech is noted with /* _italics_ */

General Jack O'Neill walks up as I'm waiting for the elevator down to the SGC. It's been a few years since I joined the SGC. So I'm surprised to see him this morning. He still insists on calling me Carter even though that's not my last name.

"Morning Carter, still hanging around the SGC bothering Daniel?"

"Morning Sir, am I bothering Daniel Sir, that was not my intent. Has he said something? I know I'm different, but I thought we were getting along just fine Sir."

I've long since given up trying to get him to call me by my name. He still calls my symbiote Nanna, but that's what I've always called her too, but she's okay with that. But that's an other story for a different day.

As we step into the elevator he Say's "It's a joke Carter relax. By 'bothering' I meant he's uncomfortable with your apparent blatant violation of the fan club rules."

"Fan Club Sir?"

"Yes Carter, the Oma Desala fan club? He got kicked out and you and Nanna come and go as you please? How does that work anyway, I thought 'the others' weren't supposed to interfere with us lower life forms."

"Ah, yes Sir. I mean no Sir. I mean I'm not one of the others and Oma didn't ascend us, we did it on our own, so they have no idea what to do with us, and they can't descend us because they don't know if we'll ascend again or worse. Of course the fact that we're Tok'Ra just confuses them more. So we keep ignoring them."

"Ignoring them you say? That never really worked out for Daniel you know."

"Yes Sir, but Oma ascended him, so he was kinda stuck within their rules, her rules. We don't agree with them, and since they don't really understand us, and since we don't exist within time and space the way they do anymore, there's little they can do except hope we don't get annoyed and do something rash. Honestly I don't understand it myself, but the end result is they leave us alone and we leave them alone."

"And yet, here you are."

"Sir?"

"Well you're not leaving us alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir, should we go away? Nanna hasn't said we should leave, she's usually better at knowing this stuff than I am."

 _/* No Sami, things are fine, General O'Neill did not mean we should leave, he was being humorous. */_

"No Carter ... never mind."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." As I go back to watching the numbers on the display count down the floors as the elevator gently hums, taking us deep into the mountain. We arrive at level 28 and General O'Neill steps out I press one and the doors start to close. General O'Neill's hand stops them. He steps back in and sees that the button for one is pressed.

"Forget something Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Well you didn't get out on our floor, and pressed the button for 1. Going back up?"

"No Sir."

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"If you're not going back up and since we are now in the elevator, which is going up, I'll go out on a limb and say we are in fact going back up to Norad. So that means you are going back up and I haven't figured out the right way to ask you what you are doing."

/* _I believe he is asking what we are doing riding the elevator, he is not in our heads and does not understand._ */

The comfortable hum of the elevator in motion and the numbers on the display changing gives me a moment of peace and in an off hand way I say "Fishing Sir."

"Fishing? Really Carter? I see no fish, no rod and reel, no water, in fact it looks very much like the elevator at the SGC, you know the one we just rode down in? How is this fishing?"

"On our last team get BBQ you finally got me to go fishing Sir."

"Yes Carter, I was there, and it took you long enough."

"Sir?"

"Well you've been part of the team for a while, and though it took even longer to get your twin to go fishing, I finally got you to my cabin."

"My twin Sir?"

"Yes Carter, Colonel Carter, the other you? Remember her?"

"Of course Sir, she's on her way here, but we are not in fact twins. Colonel Carter is currently on Cheyenne Mountain Blvd on her way, should I get her for you?"

"Carter No! You'd wreck her car."

"Indian Sir."

"Well yes, she'd really be upset with you if you crashed her bike then wouldn't she?"

"I wouldn't crash it Sir, I'd park it in her lab."

"Of course you would. Can we get back to fishing?"

"Yes Sir."

I go back to watching the numbers and feeling the hum of the rising elevator.

"Oh for cryin out loud Carter, we were talking about fishing."

"Um yes Sir?"

"We didn't finish."

/* _He's still trying to figure out what you are doing Sami, you have not yet explained in a way that makes sense to him._ */

"Oh right Sir," I point at the display counting up and say "Bobbin" as if it's completely obvious.

"That's numbers on a display Carter, not a bobbin. Care to explain or do I have to keep playing 20 questions to figure out what you are talking about?"

"Well Sir, it's just that I figured out that for you, it's the casting of the bobbin and then reeling it in that is relaxing, not actually trying to catch fish that may or may not be there. The hum and feeling of the elevator going up and down while I watch the numbers change has a very similar feeling for me now that I understand fishing. It's very relaxing. Just like fishing. Or Kel'no'reem."

We continue to rise in silence and as we get to the top, as the doors open I press 28 and we start going back down again and say "Casting the bobbin Sir."

We stand there in silence all the way to the bottom, watching the numbers count down the floors we are passing and when the door opens at 28 General O'Neill reaches over and presses one again. The doors close and in stereo we say "Fishing."


End file.
